


Cinched

by memoriesofrain



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Has a Praise Kink, Anal Fingering, Begging, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Breathplay, Clothing, Corset, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Magnus loves it, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Supportive Magnus Bane, Top Magnus Bane, at least in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 11:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21098468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Alec enjoys doing their laundry the mundane way, despite Magnus's protests that he can simply snap his fingers and it'll be done. Doing their laundry always makes Alec realize how different their fashion sense is, but that's never bothered him. It does make him curious about what he'd look like in some of Magnus's clothes, but he's never acted on those thoughts.Until he finds a corset.





	Cinched

**Author's Note:**

> I had to combine three days for one fic because of real life stuff going on, but I tried my best! I'll probably come back to this and write the actually sex scene I'd planned to write, but for now this is as much as I could manage with the time I had. Regardless, I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Day17: Corset  
Day 18: Begging  
Day 19: Breathplay

It was no exaggeration to say that Magnus wore the most outlandish and sparkly things he could conjure. From gauzy shirts with deep v-necks to dazzling crop tops, Alec’s boyfriend would wear it all. And Alec enjoyed seeing everything that Magnus wore and how confident he was in them. Sometimes, Magnus would go through ten different outfits before settling on one so he frequently saw the entirety of Magnus closet in a given week.

Alec wasn’t like that. He had a handful of black sweaters that Magnus looked pained at when Alec would pull another one out. If you looked hard enough through his clothes you might find a random blue button-up or two, but his clothes were “dreadfully dull” according to Magnus. Which was fine, he didn’t like standing out and his all black ensemble suited him just fine.

But every now and then, Alec would see a piece from Magnus’s closet that would make him curious. Wondering how he’d look in this top or those pants. He never acted on that curiosity, not that Magnus would think differently of him. If anything, his boyfriend would probably be ecstatic if Alec asked to try on something of Magnus’s.

He just felt uneasy about actually going through with it. His relationship with his body was distant; he knew his body was strong and Magnus liked it enough. He just didn’t think he could wear the nice clothes that Magnus did. He wasn’t beautiful like Magnus was, wasn’t confident in his looks, so he pushed that curiosity down.

Until he was doing the laundry.

No matter how many times Magnus insisted that he could just get them dry cleaned, Alec liked washing their clothes sometimes. It was very domestic and Alec enjoyed the time to separate from Head of the New York Institute to boyfriend. He made sure to separate their clothes by colors then double check if anything specifically said dry clean only or hand wash, especially after he’d washed one of Magnus’s lacy tops and the shirt had unraveled in their washer.

Alec still felt bad about ruining that top even if Magnus had just laughed uproariously as Alec continued to pull more and more string out from the recesses of the machine.

So it wasn’t out of the ordinary for Alec to closely examine their clothes and their labels to make sure he wouldn’t ruin them. But he’d never come across this piece before.

At first, he thought it was his since it was black and Magnus tended to wear colors instead, but then he felt the silky fabric and knew it wasn’t his. It felt sturdy in his hands, noting the stitched… boning? He figured that’s what it was since Izzy owned a few things that had it. Holding it up to further examine it, he found out it was just a long band of fabric with laces connecting the ends.

A corset.

Magnus had a corset. When did he get it? When did he wear it? Alec was sure that if Magnus had worn this in front of him, he would remember. But he couldn’t for the life of him pinpoint a time that his boyfriend had worn it. Maybe it was new and he wanted it washed before he wore it. That would make sense.

The corset was very silky underneath his fingers and he hesitantly held the corset up to his body. He examined himself in the mirror and felt his pulse jump at the sight. It didn’t look out of place against Alec’s body. For once he actually felt like he looked… nice. He wondered if it would still look okay if it was actually on him.

Alec shook his head, trying to dislodge the thought, but it stubbornly stayed at the forefront of his brain. He looked around the room and placed the corset on the bed. Magnus wouldn’t be home for a while yet and Alec didn’t _have_ to do laundry now.

Maybe just this once, he could try something on.

He stood in front of the mirror in just his underwear, the corset loose around his waist. It was harder to tie than he thought it would be. He couldn’t get it pulled tight enough to do what it was meant to do, but even just seeing it on his body felt empowering. The black silk was striking against his pale skin and the runes seemed to work with the look as opposed to standing out. Was this how Magnus felt when he wore things like this?

Alec turned to the side, taking in the slight cinching he was able to achieve with his shoddy tying. He ran his hands over the boning and wondered how it would look if he could pull the laces tight enough. If he’d get that those curves that corsets were famous for making.

He continued admiring himself in the mirror, changing his angle to see himself in every different view. It all just felt very surreal like he was just dreaming and any moment he’d wake up still wearing his comfortable sweater and ratty sweats. He was so focused on seeing himself that he didn’t notice the sound of a portal opening in their home and Magnus coming home early.

“Alexander, darling,” Magnus called out, expecting to see his boyfriend stumble out of the kitchen or balcony. When he didn’t get any response he tried again. “Alexander?”

When there was still no sign of Alec, Magnus started looking for himself. He knew his boyfriend wouldn’t be at work because he finally had a day off that he could spend with Magnus. He poked his head in the kitchen, spotting his abandoned mug from this morning that he’d left by the sink, but still no Alec. He checked back in their living room and hummed when he saw the uncompleted laundry on the couch. Alec didn’t like leaving chores half finished, but he seemed to have abandoned it in favor of something else.

Maybe Alec was tired and decided to lay down for a while. Heaven knows the man needed more rest. Just to be sure, he decided to check in on Alec in their bedroom, if he was there. He quietly crept to their bedroom, taking care to push the door open as quietly as he could. What he saw behind the door had his jaw dropping.

In front of the mirror was his Alexander, stripped of almost all his clothes, except for two articles: his briefs and something he never thought he’d see on Alec. A corset. More importantly, _his_ corset that’d he’d worn for a brief meeting not five days ago.

The silky fabric provided a beautiful contrast against his boyfriend’s skin and the small lace details softened his defined muscles. The lace ties were loose but it looked like Alec tried to tighten it at least a little bit. His eyes were drawn to the small cinch of Alec’s waist and felt his cock twitch in his trousers. He wondered how small he could get Alec’s waist.

“Aren’t you a vision,” Magnus breathed taking a step towards Alec.

His boyfriend spun around with wide eyes and stumbled back into the mirror. “M-Magnus, I thought you weren’t going to be home until later,” Alec said.

“I was able to end the meeting early, it was any easy issue to solve,” Magnus took another step closer and wicked smile forming on his face. “And never have I been more excited to have come home early.”

Alec blushed and looked at his feet. “I-I was just-I was doing laundry and I… Raziel, I’m so stupid.” He hunched in on himself to try and hide his body from Magnus’s gaze. “I’m taking it off, I know I look stupid.”

“Stupid? Alexander, you look _beautiful_.”

Alec gave Magnus a small smile. “You don’t have to lie to me, Magnus.”

Magnus cupped Alec’s cheek, his free hand gripping onto Alec’s waist. “Angel, you really do look spectacular.” He ran his thumb over the corset with reverence. “Would you let me lace you in properly?”

Alec shuddered at Magnus’s words. As embarrassed as he was, he wanted to see what Magnus would do. “I-I guess you can,” his voice was so soft he almost didn’t think that Magnus had heard him until the warlock was spinning him back around to face the mirror. Alec met Magnus’s unglamoured eyes and let out a small moan. Magnus was going to take excellent care of him.

Magnus pulled the sloppy bow loose and Alec breathed deeper while he had the chance. Very quickly, Magnus was tightening the lacing, starting at the top and giving it a firm tugging. Alec felt the pressure starting to build as Magnus went further down and Alec had to start taking shallower breathes to compensate for his decreased lung capacity.

“Still doing alright, Alexander?” Magnus asked, halfway down the corset.

Alec opened his mouth to answer that devolved into a moan when Magnus gave a particular strong tug at the laces. He felt like his organs were being constricted and he knew it should feel uncomfortable, but he was overwhelmed by the sight of Magnus physically shrinking Alec’s waist.

“That good, angel? Do I take your breath away?” Magnus asked with a smug tone.

“M-Magnus,” Alec groaned, arching his back invitingly for what he didn’t know, but he’d take anything Magnus was willing to do to him. “Keep going.”

His boyfriend hummed approvingly as he tightened another section. “Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to try this?”

Alec shrugged. It seemed ridiculous now that he thought about it. “Thought I’d look bad.”

“Well I can reassure you; you look like sin, angel.” With a final tug that almost pulled Alec from his position leaning against the mirror, Magnus deftly tied the lacing into a bow at the small of Alec’s back. “Oh Alexander, look at you.”

And look Alec did. He took in the new exaggerated shape of his waist and hips, bringing a shaky hand to his waist to confirm what he saw in the mirror. His waist and hips were truly the shape he was looking at in the mirror and that seemed physically impossible to do.

“Angel, look how small your waist is,” Magnus murmured, hands falling on top of Alec’s hands on the man’s waist. “It accentuates those broad shoulders of yours so nicely.” Magnus’s hands moved to grope at Alec’s pecs. “Pushes these up a little,” He grabbed both nipples and gave them a pinch. “An unexpected bonus.”

Alec couldn’t only stand there listening to Magnus praise his body in the corset. He felt his heart thudding in his chest and the blush rising on his face with each new complement. He didn’t know how to take the complements but his body was certainly responding positively. “Bet this looks great on you,” Alec groaned out, his lids falling to half-mast as Magnus’s ministrations continued.

“Oh, you’ll have plenty of time to see me in this on a separate occasion,” Magnus winked at him, leaning closer to whisper in his ear, “Tonight is all about you, Alexander.”

His dick twitched painfully in his briefs and Alec thrusted his hips against the air in some hope of relief. Magnus chuckled at his attempt, mouthing lazily at his neck. His boyfriend nipped playfully at his deflect rune, and Alec leaned his neck to the side to give Magnus to mark him up. He’d have to use an iratze rune later to heal any of the bruises to avoid teasing from his siblings, but that didn’t stop the thrill of pleasure at Magnus marking him up as his.

Watching Alec grow more and more aroused at Magnus’s treatment of his body only made Magnus more aroused. But he wasn’t going to even touch his own erection until he’d made Alec cum. He needed Alec to understand how beautiful and special he was and Magnus felt he was more than qualified to be the one to get that through the Shadowhunter’s head.

When Magnus’s hands went to Alec’s dick he didn’t even try to hold his hips back as the thrusted against the hands. Magnus dipped his fingers into the waistband of Alec’s briefs. “What do you want me to do, darling?” Magnus asked. Alec whined, giving Magnus a look through the mirror. “None of that, you have to use your words, Alexander. What do you want me to do?”

Alec could hear his voice crack before he even started talking. “I want you to touch me,” Alec said, weakly grinding his hips forward to emphasize his request.

“Touch you where?”

“M-My dick, please touch my dick.”

“As you wish.” Magnus pulled his boyfriend’s briefs to the man’s ankles with one sure move. It put him at eye level with Alec’s long legs and just shy of his sculpted ass. Standing up, he placed a kiss against Alec’s right ass cheek, right over a small freckle. “My beautiful boy, asking so politely for what he wants.”

Alec didn’t even try to hold back his moaning as Magnus finally put a hand on his dick. “Raziel, _yes_.” It felt so good to have Magnus’s hand around him, his rings providing a cold contrast to his otherwise warm grip. “Feels good Magnus.”

Magnus hummed, running his thumb over the leaking head of Alec’s cock. “That’s it, baby, let go.” Alec moaned Magnus’s name and the warlock jacked his hand a little faster along the shaft giving the cock a little squeeze. “My beautiful boy.”

Hearing what Magnus said had Alec splashing his cum against Magnus’s hand with a soft cry. Not missing a beat, Magnus’s guided his cum covered hand to Alec’s mouth, groaning when Alec easily opened his mouth and took the fingers into his mouth. Alec hazily lapped at Magnus’s fingers, tasting himself as he looked at himself in the mirror.

“Do you like how you taste?” Magnus questioned, his free hand going to Alec’s ass to trace a finger down his crack.

Alec pushed his ass back against Magnus hand, ignoring Magnus’s question entirely. “Please,” Alec whined through Magnus’s fingers.

Magnus pulled his fingers out of Alec’s mouth, moving it down to join his other hand, pushing one of his wet fingers inside Alec’s hole. “What was that, sweet thing? I couldn’t understand you with your mouth full.”

He ground his hips against the finger, letting out a sigh of relief as his entrance was finally breeched. He knew he shouldn’t be these turned on so soon after cumming but Magnus always had a way of igniting the fire in his belly. “K-Keep doing that, please Magnus, want you inside me.”

“Patience, sweet boy, gotta make sure you’re prepared,” Magnus explained, pushing another finger in alongside the first.

Alec shook his head grinding harder against Magnus’s fingers. “Want you now, want your dick in me, Magnus.” Alec’s pupils almost hid his brilliant irises when Magnus looked into them.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Won’t, need you now, Mags.”

Despite Alec’s begging, Magnus inserted a third finger in rather than remove them to make room for his dick. “I’ll make it fast, sweetheart, just wait a little longer.” He ran his free hand along the corset ribbon, giving the bow a firm tug.

Alec breath hitched at the sudden pressure preventing him from breathing. He grasped useless at the mirror, tears coming to his eyes as he struggled for air. And then the pressure was gone, and he was left gasping for air.

His boyfriend studied his expression before a smile formed on his face. “What better time than now, than to try this kink out? We’re already trying quite a few.”

In one of their more alcohol fused discussions, he and Magnus had talked about breath play, but they’d never broached when to actually try it. Apparently Magnus saw fit that now was the time to try it.

To think this all started because Alec had finally mustered the courage to try on one of Magnus’s things.

Thank Raziel for laundry day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have the time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you thought of this. You can even tell me if I should continue this, I suppose lol
> 
> If you have any prompts you'd like me to attempt, please send them to my tumblr [cakelanguage](https://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/)


End file.
